


来一瓶冰阔落（Ice Coca Cola）

by SherlZhou



Series: 随便写写 [4]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlZhou/pseuds/SherlZhou
Summary: 题文不太符





	来一瓶冰阔落（Ice Coca Cola）

2019年5月23日 星期四 气温35度

今天的马路格外烫脚，对面便利店的冰可乐是我唾手可得的梦。

不知道今天是不是她当班，从我这边望过去，玻璃门上除了明晃晃的阳光什么也看不清。

我估计她还是个学生，这附近有几所不错的大学，刚被调来这个路口执勤的时候还被两三个漂亮学生搭讪了，现在的姑娘们都很开放啊，远比我们那个时候大胆。

第一次见到她的时候，天气还没那么热，可无论天气热还是不热，可乐都必须要喝冰的不是么？利索的拧开瓶盖，呲——得一声，冒着白气，顺着食道灌下去的时候，感觉就像一条冰冷的鱼游进了胃里，还带着刺，刺得你喉咙发痒。

她站在收银台后面，个子小小的，穿着便利店的制服，奇怪了，那种难看的蓝色穿在她身上竟然衬得她很好看。她的皮肤白皙得不像样，让我怀疑她是不是有白人血统，可那双漂亮的漆黑的大眼睛又否决了我的想法。

我估计以后会常常来这儿买冰可乐了，毕竟你看，下班后到这儿转一圈是顺理成章的事情，偶尔懒的做饭的时候，顺带买上一盒咖喱猪扒饭，不过我从来不在店里吃，没有仪式感，吃饭是一件非常庄重的事情，至少得配上好看的电视剧。

这之后我就时不时会遇上她，我不太明白便利店的排班表究竟是怎么回事儿，完全令人摸不着头脑，我也不大想承认我在暗暗计算她的工作时间，这听来有点像变态，但是不能否认，如果那天恰巧是她给我结账，我的心情不可避免得要好上许多，她真的很漂亮。

今天我预定要问问她什么时候下班，愿不愿意跟我去吃顿小吃之类的，当然在那之前得自我介绍，然后交换姓名，啊，我十分不擅长这些，搞不好会弄砸也说不定。

想到这儿我又看了看便利店的方向，她可能甚至今天并不当班。

今天的太阳实在是有些毒辣，我能感觉到汗顺着鬓角往下滴的路径，有些痒。

夏天要来了，再往后的日子可不好熬，我要不要明天再去碰碰运气，等换上那套白色的夏季制服的时候？我记得金智秀说我很适合穿白。

这实在是令人感到有些焦灼。

我抬手看了一眼腕上的机械手表，16点33分，再坚持一会儿。

这不算什么，以前在学校训练的时候站上一整天也是常有的事情，比起站得艰辛，还是热更折磨人一些。

我是在警官学校学会抽烟的，硬要说原因的话大概就是大家都会抽，男学员女学员，毕竟训练十分枯燥，封闭式管理也令人找不着出路，不少人学会了抽烟，就这么简单。

那天我第一次在她在的时候买了一包烟，一包薄荷味爱喜和一罐冰可乐。

“麻烦，一盒爱喜，薄荷的。”

“这个？”

“对，谢谢。”

要不是她扫条形码的时候微微皱了一下眉头，我估计我也没想过要彻底戒烟这回事。

当时回家我就立马把烟盒给扔在了垃圾桶里，听说是这样，戒烟如果不立马开始的话永远成不了。

“我抽完这盒就开始戒烟。” 金智秀悲壮地说。

学生时代我听多了室友这句豪言壮语，也就不当回事了，我绝对会比她要成功的，因为我实在是看不了她皱眉头，更害怕被她讨厌。

这么一想我觉得我是真的很喜欢她了，怎么会这样呢，万一她拒绝了我，我一定会感到非常难过，说不定还要叫上金智秀喝一顿酒，然后狼狈地哭上一场，我还记得毕业那天金智秀哭得不成样子，搞得我也泪流满面，谁成想毕业分配辖区以后这孩子就在我两条街区之外呢，白哭了。

就这么胡思乱想着，阳光变得温柔了许多，如果不是因为今天有大事情要发生，我想我能更有余裕去欣赏一下傍晚的夕阳，我记得她很喜欢，因为有一次她跟我说了。奇怪，我们怎么会聊到这些事情的，我已经不大记得清了。

此刻我的喉咙非常干燥，其实我可以返回岗亭去喝一点水，但是我不想那么做，我想等着下班后的那一口冰可乐。以及考虑一下究竟要怎么开口，是先付账再说，还是在那之前就说呢，因为一般按常理讲，付完钱就拿着东西走了不是么，万一后面有别的顾客就更不能做些别的事情了。

所以要在那之前，我告诉自己。

我突然非常期望她今天不上班，我觉得我太紧张了，真的会搞砸的。

因为每次无论我说些什么无关紧要的话题，例如，

“今天天气真不错。”

她都会用那双无比明亮的大眼睛认真地看着我，好像我在发表什么了不起的演讲，我很害怕待会儿我说话的时候，她也是这么看我，那样的话我绝对会因为紧张而卡壳，然后就再也接不下去了。

她的眼睛要比教导员的哨声可怕多了，至少我能出色的在倒计时结束之前穿戴整齐地站在教导员面前，但面对她，我只能在心里哆哆嗦嗦，尽量在面庞上维持平静，这可实在是太令人受挫了。

“呀，康涩琪，你属兔子的？每次都这么快。”

金智秀又被罚了50个俯卧撑，回来后龇牙咧嘴地对我说。

我只是想尽量做好训练，无论是紧急集合还是负重拉练，努力是最重要的。

可是努力在约女孩子这件事情上面管用么？我非常怀疑，要我说这是一门玄学，因为我只对那些能通过努力达到的，可把握的事情有信心。

我回岗亭摘下了帽子，又对着那一方小镜子重新绑了一遍头发，仔细擦了擦汗，脸被晒得发红，看起来有些愚蠢，于是我又洗了把脸，然后义无反顾地往便利店走过去。

自动门开了立马扑来了令人舒适的冷气，我往收银台看了一眼。

糟了，她在。

为什么糟了，这不是挺好的，我在心里反驳道，然后故作平常地往冰柜的方向走过去，按以往的流程我只需要三两步走过去，拿出一瓶冰好的可乐，然后转身去柜台结账，这样就结束了，可今天因为我有重要的任务在身，所以不得不谨慎再谨慎，小心再小心。

所以我先去了食品区，尽管我压根不打算买速食快餐，我仔细的阅读每一份便当的内容和生产日期，可脑子里一个也没装进去，我的天呐，所有人在搭讪之前都这么倍受煎熬么？我突然想起之前那几个询问我联系方式的女孩们红扑扑的脸蛋，觉得自己的反应冷静得有些过分了，如果再来一次，我一定会更灿烂地冲她们笑笑。

我的脑门上又出了汗，明明一点也不热，好吧，速战速决怎么样，我决定要去了。

快走到的时候我却突然发现自己还没有拿可乐，真要命，我打算拿空气去结账么，康涩琪，你清醒一点，我立马掉头，生怕被看出些什么。

然而这样一来我又泄气了，之前做的心理建设统统归零，于是我又开始阅读一排排饮料上的成分表和生产商。

不知道为什么我总觉得背后有一双眼睛在沉默地盯着我，应该是她，可是我压根不敢回头，脑门上的汗越来越多了，我连抬手擦一下都做不到。

“啊，对不起。”

我往旁边让了一下，一个年轻的小伙子古怪地看了我一眼，拿了一罐橙子味芬达。

我从来不喜欢橙子味的任何东西，除了橙子本身，鲜榨橙汁也可以。我竟然在这么要紧的关头想这些无聊的事情，我立马制止了这些想法，终于拿了一瓶可乐，狠狠心转过身来。

令我感到意外的是，收银台后面并不是她，而是一个脸上长着青春痘的年轻男生，这么一段时间下来，还是我第一次见到这个人，在我一愣神的功夫，他已经找好了零钱，我只好拖着脚步往外走。

可我走了两步又折返。

“你好，请问刚刚在这儿的那个女孩去哪了？”

冥冥之中我觉得如果我不问的话一定会出大事的，所以我这次没有犹豫。

年轻男生愣了一下才反应过来。

“啊，您说裴店员么？她刚走，她今天离职了，我就是来接替她的。”

也许是多亏了我的这身警服，他讲的很详细，可能看到我突然变坏的脸色，他又说，

“您现在去侧门大概能碰上。”

我突然觉得男生这张长着青春痘的脸非常可爱，道了谢，推门就走，左拐就是一条极窄的巷子，我抓紧了可乐，不能克制地奔跑起来，就在这时碰见了从侧门出来的裴店员。

手足无措

这四个字可以很好的形容我现在的状态。

这还是我第一次见到她穿常服，她穿的很简单，一件白色的T恤半塞在紧身的低腰牛仔裤里，背着一个黑色的帆布袋，一如既往地扎着马尾。

我为什么不信宗教呢？不然这时候就会有上帝来救我了，这是我唯一的念头。

她惊慌地瞪着漂亮的大眼睛，向后退了一步。

2019年5月23日 星期四 天气晴

不出所料，两点一过，路对面的岗亭里就走出来一个熟悉的身影，今天是她执勤。

忘了具体是什么时候，我打工的便利店这儿来了个新警官，女警察刚来的时候还闹了不小的风波，我记得当时还有几个学妹冲过去跟人家告白，现在的年轻人真是开放，要我说，怎么能单单因为一个人长得好看就这么草率地说喜欢呢，当然了，你不能否认穿着制服，身材漂亮的警察群体在太阳的后裔大火以后，对年轻女孩儿有着致命的吸引力。

可究根问底看脸还是很肤浅，我对此不屑一顾。

尽管这么说，在没有客人的时候，透过玻璃门看她还是成为了我的消遣活动，第一，她的身形确实很好看。第二，她站的位置正对着收银台，想不看都难。

可直到那天她走进来买东西之前，那张脸都模模糊糊的。

“学姐，你知道康警官就在你打工的便利店对面吧？”

金艺琳就是那些个冲动告白的学妹之一，无奈自己的导师是她课程论文的指导老师，而这个活泼的孩子比起老师，似乎更愿意粘着自己。

“所以你有空，能不能帮我偷拍几张照片？”

我毫不留情地拒绝了她的请求，真是个莫名其妙的孩子，万一被发现了怎么办，我可不想成为同事眼中的痴女，更何况为什么要去拍一个每天傻傻的站在街边执勤的女警察，疯了不成。

然而第二天我就发现了带着鸭舌帽，鬼鬼祟祟的金艺琳，她在店里买了一个冰激淋碗然后就堂而皇之的坐在了窗边的那一排椅子上，对着康涩琪猛拍。

“学姐，康警官真的长得很漂亮的，又帅气。”

我忍不住翻了个大白眼，手机上的身影比我每天肉眼观察的清晰不了多少，仍然是模模糊糊的脸和笔直的腰杆。

“这是我工作时间。”

我把她隔着收银台探过来的身子推了回去。

然后我看着她蹦蹦跳跳地穿过马路去跟女警察说了些什么，那人傻了吧唧地抬手挠了挠头，一副为难的样子，在那以后金艺琳就很少跟我提这个人了，小姑娘终于消停了一段时间。

然后就在金艺琳告白失败以后的一天，她进来买了一瓶可乐。

那是我第一次真的见到她的正脸，不由得毫不客气地打量了这个“风云人物”，乍一看是很清秀的长相，皮肤偏黑，单眼皮，高鼻梁，下嘴唇看起来要比上唇厚一点，看起来很好亲的样子。

等等，好亲是什么，我立马低下了头，仔细地将零钱找给她，她伸过来摊开的手掌很修长，干干净净的，没有留指甲。

我不得不承认她长得挺好看的。

在这之后，她经常过来买东西，往往是一瓶冰可乐，偶尔会带一份便当，在我问她是否需要加热的时候摇着头，如果在这里说真话，我挺希望她能在店里吃完那份咖喱猪扒饭。

曾经有人跟我说过，我无论看着谁都一副很专注的样子，这一点我自己是体会不到的。

我也许也用了这副神情对待她，所以她似乎总爱脸红。

我不知道别的警察怎么样，但是面前的这一个看起来实在是憨厚，像个初出茅庐的学生，我开始担心这里的治安问题。

“诶，小姐，给我来一包万宝路。”

这里靠近大学，来往都是一些年轻的学生居多，很少会见到社会人士，所以当这位梳着油头的纹身大哥进来的时候，我其实稍微有些紧张。

我从货架上拿了一盒给他，

“请问是这种么？”

“说什么呢？当然是红万啊。” 大哥流里流气的模样令人心生不快，特别是嘴角那抹古怪的笑。

我并不想惹麻烦，尽量放低态度，余光看了一眼街对面，却没看见以往总是傻愣愣地站在那儿动也不动的女警察，她大概是下班了。

我避开视线将找零给他，却被抓住了手腕，糟糕，同事出去吃晚餐了，店里现在只有我一个人，我抬头看了看角落的闭路电视，尽量稳住情绪。

“先生，请您放开我。”

实际上我真的快害怕到哭出来，男人身上的酒气令我感到恐惧，我突然开始在心底埋怨起她。

所以当门再度打开，听见厚重的警用靴踏在地上的时候，我简直要双腿发软瘫在地上。

“请你放开她。” 

纹身大哥又呼哧呼哧地笑了两声，然后拿了烟和零钱绕开她走了。

我这时才抬起头，看她把手从配枪的位置挪开，神情严肃，她走过来皱着眉头盯着我。

“你没事吧？” 

“没事。”

话说出口才发现我声音发抖。

“谢谢你。”

她又往门外看了看，像是确认纹身大哥不会回来，我那时其实特别想她留下来再呆上一会儿，我真的吓坏了。

她看了看我，然后转身去拿东西了，一瓶冰可乐，一份咖喱猪扒饭。

我已经不会再问她需不需要加热这种问题了，但是这天她反倒开口说。

“麻烦你帮我加热一下。”

“噢，再要一杯热可可。”

我很感激地看了她一眼，然后帮她加热便当以及接饮料，结果她把热可可递给我，说，

“这个给你，喝下去会好很多。”

她的神情仍然很严肃，显得非常稳重，我开始后悔之前质疑她的想法。

后来她坐在那儿吃完了一整份猪扒饭，她吃的很慢，刚好在我同事回来的时候将便当盒丢进了垃圾桶，然后拎着剩下的半瓶可乐走进了刚暗下去的天色里。

好像从那之后我们就变成了半生不熟的关系，点头打个招呼，说些无关紧要的话，日子过去，白天越来越长，有一天天气特别晴朗，傍晚的夕阳像是要把西边的房子烧着，她拿了冰可乐来结账，摸着鼻子说。

“今天天气真不错。”

“嗯，所以夕阳格外的漂亮。”

我将零钱找给她，视线却越过了她看向外面的天。

“你喜欢看夕阳？” 她突然说，表情很明朗，还像个孩子。

“什么？”

“我看你刚刚愣神了。”

“对。”

我笑了笑，心想干警察这行的人都很敏感，跟她交往起来一定很费心，不知道为什么我很希望她这种在意只属于我一个人。

保送研究生的文件一周前已经送到学院敲好了章，毕业论文也基本定稿，剩下就是答辩和毕业相关的事情要忙了，我不得不把便利店的工作辞掉，用来应付接下来的忙碌。

可在这之前使我感到忧心忡忡的，还是她的事情。我想不出意料，之后的日子应该不会再遇见她了。

她依旧偶尔来这儿买一瓶冰可乐，而我眼睁睁地看着日子一天天过去，也没能再说出什么想要认识她的话，直到今天，今天是最后一天了。

等来交接工作的新员工过来，我就可以下班了，我知道今天是她执勤，这是我最后的机会。

在这个漫长的下午，我几乎除了工作以外，一直盯着她看，完了，我该是喜欢上她了，这个念头使我红了脸，我与人交往是很慢热的类型，在感情上似乎也是，不然怎么会花了我这么长的时间才发现这一切，今天我必须要跟她说说话，问她是不是单身之类的。

可是这对我来说太困难了，我陷入了苦恼，首先害羞就足够使我失败，然而时间并没有给我太多机会，她已经进了店去挑食物了。

我紧张地给顾客结账，甚至弄错了一次找零，还好她似乎专心的在挑便当没注意到这边的骚乱。

这时店里人变少了，我不知道她今天怎么回事，为什么在冷柜那儿磨蹭了这么久，明明她从来就只会买一瓶冰可乐而已，这种情况使我更焦虑了，我甚至在收银台后面偷偷跺了跺脚，我觉得我再这样等下去在开口说话之前就会变成一颗番茄。

在给一个年轻男孩儿结完他的那罐芬达之后，我几乎是仓皇而逃。

或许我应该写上一封信，过几天交给她，这种避免直接交流的方式更适合我，不然我会左手拧右手到把手指拧断也说不定，我在工作间换下了制服，长舒了一口气。

谁知道我刚从侧门出来，就听见了沉重的警靴踏着地上的声响，她似乎是急忙跑过来的，害得我被吓了一跳，我往后撤了一步，看着她愣住的样子，我突然不知道该怎么办。

“你好，我叫康涩琪。” 

“你好，裴柱现。”

“要一起去吃点东西么？”

“……”

“……”

“好啊。” 

（完）


End file.
